degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:My Hero/@comment-3575890-20140621123446
Daddy!Kev is the cutest thing on the planet. I think his character just went up a bunch of notches on my favorites list after seeing these last three episodes. Although I'm happy that Ethel and Malik had their little happy ending and more importantly, that Ethel escaped the clutches of the crazy bitches that aided in her rape, I'm so sad that Ethel ran away just after she and her foster parents were truly starting to bond and she was beginning to become a part of the family. I loved how Kev and Vee showed very different reactions to losing her, whom they had both come to think of as a daughter. It seemed very in character for Veronica to internalize her sadness and for Kev to be emotional, so I love that some gender-based conventions were flipped around. I love how this has brought them to the decision to have a child of their own. I cannot wait to see how it pans out. They have such a wonderful relationship. After this season especially, I want a love like Kev and Vee. They're not flowery, glamorized, or fairytale-esque. They are real, honest, and a little bit ratchet, but in the good way like Narah. XD I feel that I have a better understanding of Frank now that I see the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. I have very mixed feelings about Grammy Gallagher. On one hand, she's a horrible mother basically responsible for her son growing up to be just as horrible, and a terrible person in general, but on the other, she's hilarious, and I quite enjoyed her interactions with her grandchildren and Sheila. (Watching Sheila sitting on Grammy's face and shouting some such nonsense about going into the light was probably the most bizarre as it was hilarious scene I've ever seen on this show; their conflict prior to that was also comedic gold) Even her toxic dynamic with her and Frank was entertaining to watch. William Macy is one hell of an actor, because I found myself sympathizing a bit with Frank. His desperation for his mother's approval was surprisingly touching, and William did a great job emulating Frank's conflicted feelings for his mother. The hatred clearly overrides the love, much like how it did with Karen regarding her feelings towards her father, but there's also some semblance of love there, as twisted and toxic as it may be, and as irrational and illogical as it is. The final scene with him breaking down crying on Monica's doorstep was surprisingly heartfelt. I am so happy that Jimmy is back. I don't even give a fuck that he's married. I really don't because his marriage to Estefania is strictly business. He doesn't love her and she doesn't love him either. Bring on the Fi/Jimmy reunion. Speaking of Estefania though, I really like her. She's pretty funny and knows more than what everyone thinks. Jody is my new favorite character. He's hilarious and so, SO sweet! I felt so sorry for him when Karen kicked him out, but I also understand where Karen is coming from despite how mean she was; she tricked herself into thinking she was in love and in a vulnerable state, dived head-first into a commitment she didn't yet realize she didn't want until it was too late. Jody is a great guy, but not for her. Actually, Karen doesn't strike me as being capable of monogamy period. She's just not cut from that cloth, which is why I don't know why Lip bothers thinking he'll have any better of a chance. He doesn't. She doesn't love him and he needs to move on. On the subject of Karen though, I get that a lot of people hate her, and I don't disregard that she's a terrible person, but I also strongly attest that she's no worse than a lot of these other characters. Take for instance, Mickey, who is actually a million times worse if his plan to off his own boyfriend's dad is any indication. I figure, as long as he's a fan favorite, I'm in the clear to keep loving Karen. In fact, I'm sure many will disagree with me, but I prefer her a lot more than Mickey. Maybe it's just that I haven't seen enough of Mickey yet, but Karen is far more complex and multi-faceted in my opinion, though that may change later. Who knows. Finally, Lip is being a shitbag. I still love him of course. I don't think there is anything that boy could do that could get me to revoke my love for him, but good god, he's being such a pain in the ass right now. Stfu and listen to your sister; don't let all of your academic potential go to waste and throw your life away for a girl that wants nothing to do with you in the long-term. It's sweet that he's so concerned for the well being and future of his unborn child, but he needs to get his head back in the game. I was actually so mad when he insinuated that Fiona only wants him to succeed so she can mooch off of him when he's rich and successful. Nobody has busted their ass harder than Fiona and he KNOWS that! But because of his stupid pride, he's now out on the streets; where is he going to go? Does he have a plan at all? I loved how Carl ran out after him though. It's not very often we see some humanity in that boy.